The objective of this project to investigate the influence of portal hypertension associated with cirrhosis on sympathetic nerve control and its contribution to the pathophysiology of ascites formation. We will directly record sympathetic nerve activity(peroneal nerve) before and after reduction of portal hypertension via transjulular intrahepatic portosystemic shunt placement.